The Cosmos Tournament
This is a tournament that was held by Neo Cosmo in Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker to gather strong soccer player & bind them to their will. Idanika, the leader of the organization disguise it as a tournament to obtain a scared item, known as the Thorpy of Cosmo. Thorpy of Cosmo It was said to be a thropy that can eliminate paradoxes but it was actually a paradox bomb, made by Neo Cosmo to eliminate their enemies & witnesses & make the winner of the tournament their slaves. The Grand Chrono Tower It is gigantic building with large spheres containing stadiums attached to several gigantic golden rings-like structures & floats around a gigantic white & blue tower with clocks, many clocks attached to it as it was a clock tower. It was so big that it even touched the clouds. It also have 5 stadiums surrounding it & they were used for the preliminaries. While the inside, there some building (the size of an inn) in shperes that moves to the top like an elevator; one of it was bigger than the others & it carries the audience. The Grand Chrono Tower have about 9 stadiums in the spheres surrounding the tower, each with its unique features. There were also fancy train station that look like an amusement park. These stations were also connected to the Tower Stadiums; each with its unique features. Like Splash Funland Stadium, it has an aquarium-water park hybrid train station. Finally, there is a fancy & mobile plaza in the tower that moves up & down. There are also a large ring-like glyph that holds several Tower Stadiums that holds DLC stadiums & teams. The place is called the Passage of Challange. Tower Stadiums Splash Funland Stadium This a water-type Tower Stadium. The field was covered with a smaller layer of water that was below knee level & beside the field are water floating like was in a pipe. The special features of this field is that whenever the ball was kicked out of the field & into the water pipes, it will follow the water current back to a random part of the field. A small waterfall or geyser will occur when the ball is sent back to the field. Pharoah's Tomb Stadium This an earth-type Tower Stadium. The field was designed to like the interior of a pyramid. The special features of this field are hidden mechanism on the floor. When a person steps on it, he/she will encounter neither a sand geyser, moving platforms or barricades. World Tree Stadium This a nature-type Tower Stadium. The field was on the top of a gigantic tree & have several holes which special features resides. The special features of this field is its the bouncy bushes platfroms that can give jump or leap boost. Aero Musuem Stadium This a wind-type Tower Stadium. The field was surrounded by several mobile fans that can move around the field. The fan was medium strong & its enough to create a small gust. Steamworks Stadium This is a fire-type Tower Stadium. The field have hidden several steam pipes hidden underneath & steams can gush out the field at anytime. The steams can blind player, making them wide open to opponent's attacks. Music Carnival Stadium This is a music-type Tower Staduim. The field have equipped with two conveyor belts which are decorated with the floor's colour & big musical notes. Music can be heard throughout the match & it will switch from Classic to Rock. The music determines the speed of the conveyor belts. Like when Classic Music was played, the conveyor belt will runs slowly, enough for a person the dash through it without problems. While when Rock music was played, it's the other way around. Winterland Stadium This is a Ice-type Tower Stadium. The field was frozen while surrounded with snow-covered trees & some self-regenerating snowmen. Since the field is frozen, it will be slippery & hard for player to walk on. Lucky Roulette Stadiums This a casino based Tower Stadium. The field was decorate with a glass covering on the floor in the middle of the field. There was a gigantic roulette below the glass covering that was equipped with hidden ball shooters. Twice per match, the roulette will be raised along with a short fence that seperates the field into 2. There the player can choose to shoot the ball into the roulette & try their luck. The roulette will spin & once it stops it will shoot the ball in a random direction & descend back with the fence. Chrono's Ark Stadium This is the stadium that resides on the top of the tower. The field looks normal but behind each goal their is a clock. The clock are only for decoration. Also, if one looks up to the sky, they can see a mirage of an ancient clock with gears. Void of Machinery This is a stadium that was hidden underneath the tower. It looks like a normal basement field but the space was nearly torn apart in there. There is no train station connecting to this stadium as it was not a Tower Stadium. Also, a certain secert code must be obtained & type into the elevator's controls to unlock this area. Passage of Challange Colourful Circuit This is a stadium where you fought the DLC team Volcaloid Beats. This stadium is a normal stadium but covered with colourful energy wires. Icarus Garden This is a stadium where you fought the DLC team Angel Wings. This stadium field is a normal grass field with fountains at the perimeters. Teams The teams that participate in the tournament includes the ones the player fought in the parallel worlds & Neo Cosmo's teams. But there are teams that are form different time & space. Among them are: Seven Seas This team is known as the Rouges of the seas; as in pirates. The team have came to the shores of the Cosmos Tournament to spread their names across time & space. The captain of this team is Jackall, the team's forward. He is a boy seems to be a playful child but on the field he is known far & wide as The Ship Sinker. With his Keshin, whose name is The Pirate of the Deep, Davy Jones, they can sink any of thier opponents to the bottom of the sea. Among Jackall's most reliable team members are Borba, the defender & Dacus, the ace striker. Borba wields the Keshin, Sea Monster, Kraken while Dacus wields the Keshin, Demonic Captain, Blackbeard. Ancient Seekers This team came from a school of future artifact maniac & archeologist. The team was drove to the Cosmos Tournament by the research values of the Thorpy of Cosmo. The captain & midfielder is the adventurous Jones. Jones is a smart & clever boy with a friendly attitude but easily gets a rival due to his obsession of valuable items. He wields the Keshin, Ruin Hunter, Arkhaios who is a Keshin equipped with firearms. The team's ace striker is Persia, a boy who wields the Keshin of Pharaoh Legends, Ra. While, the goalkeeper, Croft is a boy with the Keshin, Mighty Runic Golem. Jungle Legends This team came to the Cosmos Tournament to spread their idealism on balance between the technological cities of mankind & nature. The team's captain & defender is George, a happy boy but with a hatred to pollution & its cause, mankind. He wields the Keshin, King Kong & together they can turn their opponent's offense into defense with just a Hissatsu. The midfielder & forward who plays an important role in obtaining victory for the team are Jade & Moglee respectively. Jade is the owner of the Keshin of Forest Spirit, Leshy while Moglee has the Keshin, Swift Panther, Bagheera. Destiny Breaker This team have known to have individual who defies thier cruel fate & will challange anything including the divines. This idealism of theirs brought them to the Cosmo Tournament. The team's captain & midfielder is Blitz, a young maiden who is known as the Knight of the Storm. She is a type of girl who is serious & cold but opens up to the ones she dears, respects & admires. With her Keshin, Grand Chariot, Odin, she can pierce through he opponent's defense line just like her name, Blitz. The Ace Striker of the team is Nol, a boy with the Keshin, God of Storms, Thor. Volcano Gears This team have rised somewhere in the future when the Seidouzan falls & broken up. Due to this, the captain of the team seeks the revival of Seidouzan by compete in the Cosmos Tournament. The captain is Enma Kazagan, the midfielder of the team. He is a very determined boy & a fan of Gouenji. Also, the owner of the Keshin, Lava Demon, Ifrit. The Ace Striker of the team is Razor, a boy with the Keshin, Mechanical Soldier, Rusty Crusher. Melody Arc This team is a team that came to the Cosmo Tournament spread their idealism about soccer being an art. The captain of this team is Lotto Shakespeare 15th, a boy who view soccer not only just a fun game but a way to express his art as well. But this boy detest Shindou for abandoning music completely. He is also the owner of the Keshin, Divine Maestro, Julian. Absolute Zero This team is said to the evolution of Hakuren. The team came here because one member's suggestion to the captain of the team. The Captain of the team is an amesiatic Fubuki Atsuya from a parallel world where he survived the avalanche incident while his twin brother, Fubuki Shirou didn't. Because of the shock the lost of his family, he became amesiatic. Now, he wields the Keshin, Frost Breaker, Mammoth. The member who suggested Atsuya to go to the tournament is a female defender named Soka, who happens to be the wielder of the Keshin Ice Spirit, Shiva. Fortune's Wheel This team is said to be the luckiest team in all history. The team came to the Tournament in search for spoils of victory. The team's captain is Charles, a male midfielder who have a happy personality & a habit of making simple & 'not serious' wagers. He is also the owner of the Keshin, Monochrome Gambler, Spade Ace. Mechanical Mavericks An DLC team that can be fought in the Void of Machinery. This team consists of cyborgs & they are all alomost the same except for the captain & goalkeeper who have a different design. This group of bloodless & heartless machine of destruction who knows only to wreck rampage by using soccer as their main weapon. For millennia, these weapons of mass destruction were sealed in the void but soon they have awakened again. Are you the ones who can bring an end to these engines of choas? Volcaloid Beats This is an DLC team that can be fought in Colourful Circuit Stadium. This team consist of several player which wore head gear & green or yellow attire. The captain is Hatsune Miku who made a guest appearance along with Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin. Miku is a midfielder, Len is a forward while Rin is a defender. Their Keshins consists of Beat Avatar Yellow & Beat Avatar Green. If you defeat the team, you can get the three guests & unlock several movies & pictures that involves the three Volcaloid members playing soccer with the Inazuma eleven crews. Angel Wings This is an DLC team that can be fought in the Icarus Garden. This team consists of player that are named after the star Zodiacs (Eg: Leo, Capricorn & Pisces). The captain of this team is Pit from the game Kid Icarus: Uprising. He has taken the role of a forward & although not having a Keshin, he can increase his speed by extending his wings. Also besides the star Zodias sentinels, Pit still have Dark Pit (also a forward & have the same ability concept as Pit) & a midfielder who is also a young holy priest by his side. His name is Thomz & he is the owner of the Keshin, Holy Bishop, Archshine. Trivia #Although, Lucky Roulette was casino based, there are no signs of gambling facilities on the train station. All the facilities includes fortune-telling stores, pinballs & slot machines only. #Splash Funland is based on Aquatic Capital, a race track in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. #The Team's Keshins & Members are a mix of parodies like: #*Seven Seas = Legendary Pirates & Sea Monsters. #*Ancient Seeker = Legendary creature based on the element of earth & fictional archeologist #*Jungle Legends = Stories & myth based on Jungles like Mowgli & Leshy. #*Destiny Breaker = Final Fantasy 13 with the gods from the Norse Mythology #Destiny Breaker's captain, Blitz's hair is just like Lightning Farron's. Category:Fanfictions Category:Location